Hell's Revenge
by gem starrk
Summary: Nothing really to say here but read this story.


Hell's Revenge

**A/N: Hey, this is my very first fanfic so please be nice on the reviews. I'll say this once: I own only three characters which will be Scorpio, Gemini, and Artemis. Other than those three I own NONE of these characters. Tite Kubo owns them and can gladly own them cuz I don't really care to own them. Plus I do NOT own any of the songs. If you happen to have a problem with me using oc and Tite Kubo's, then just don't read this fanfic and go die in a hole. HOPE YOU ENJOY! :D RxR**

**P.S.: This story takes place about…thirty years after the death of Genryusai Yamamoto.**

_**Characters:  
Gemini Starrk: Substitute Shinigami & Brother of Artemis and Scorpio  
Artemis Harris: Squad 2: Substitute Assistant Captain & Brother of Scorpio and Gemini  
Scorpio Renkin: Head Captain General of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads & Brother of Artemis and Gemini  
Ichigo Kurosaki: Substitute Shinigami  
Rukia Kuchiki: Squad 13 Assistant Captain & Sister of Byakuya Kuchiki  
Byakuya Kuchiki: Squad 6 Captain & Brother of Rukia Kuchiki  
Renji Abarai: Squad 6 Lieutenant  
Toshiro Hitsugaya: Squad 10 Captain  
Rangiku Matsumoto: Squad 10 Lieutenant**_

Chapter 1: The First Encounter

**[Outskirts of Karakura Town]**

**[Start; Peaceful Afternoon, Bleach Original Soundtrack 1]** As I lay there looking at the break of twilight I get this feeling I am being watched. I slowly stand up looking into the shadows of the trees and unsheathe my katana. "Who is there?!" I ask, walking to one of the trees prepared to fight a hollow. Suddenly a wild dog runs out from the shadows, so I release my grip on the katana, sighing. "Fuck you, stupid dog" I say under my breath as a Senkaimon begins to open on the opposite side of the lake. **[End; Peaceful Afternoon]** I wait as I see three familiar figures walk out of it. "It seems something is wrong. I better find out" I say as I vanish and reappear next to the Senkaimon two seconds later. "What seems to be wrong?" I ask as Artemis rushes out of the Senkaimon looking around like he just lost something. "We seem to be having strange readings coming from here in Karakura Town" Rukia explains, following Artemis out of the Senkaimon with Ichigo not too far behind. "There hasn't been a single issue here for about two months now, so what makes you all think something would just happen out of the blue and I not sense a single problem?" I ask with an irritated tone. "Gemini, we are here because we got information about creatures that don't have spirit pressure. You wouldn't be able to sense them unless you were actually looking for them. So you wouldn't have noticed anything wrong unless they were actually causing problems which they aren't" Ichigo explained to me as I calmed down from my sudden outburst. "I didn't know that there were any creatures like that in the spirit world…" I say, looking at my brother, Artemis, wondering why he hasn't talked yet. Suddenly Artemis yells and points "Over there!" Then Ichigo, Artemis, and Rukia all vanish at once in the direction Artemis went leaving me standing in the place I was standing, confused. Then I follow them so I can find out what I am supposed to be looking for.

**[Squad 6 Barracks, Sereitei]**

"Captain?" Renji asked from outside Squad 6's captain quarters. "Come in, Abarai." Byakuya said from inside the building, focusing on the paperwork that is on his desk while Renji walks in. "Ichigo, Rukia, and Artemis has successfully reached Karakura town and found the target" Renji announced, placing the report on the captains desk. Byakuya reads the report then nods to Renji, signaling to him he is dismissed, so Renji walks out of the Captains Quarters quickly.

**[Inside Karakura Town]**

_What is that thing? _I think as I look at a gate-like portal in the air. "I thought Hell's gate was sealed, and I thought the Gatekeepers had spiritual pressure?" Artemis asks, clearly getting worried as an Arrancar-like creature walks out of the gate. "I don't recall the Gatekeepers looking like Arrancars either" Rukia said, unsheathing her Zanpaku-to Sode no Shirayuki, while Ichigo and Artemis did the same unsheathing theirs, Zangetsu and Tamashi. While I already had my Zanpaku-to unsheathed I was thinking to myself, _This isn't a hollow from Hueco Mundo and is from Hell, but it has the same powers as a hollow. It is like me, an outcast made from an experiment._ "Guys, we have to be careful. These aren't creatures we have fought before" I exclaimed as three more of the hybrid creatures appeared from the gate as it closed. "Then what the hell are those things?" Artemis asked ironically. "They seem to be a mix of an Arrancar and a reaper from hell" Ichigo explained getting into a fighting stance along with everyone else as he is thinking to himself _I don't like the presence of these creatures so close to my home. _But the creatures just floated towards the middle of town, seeming not noticing our presence so close to them until I vanished and reappeared next to one of them attacking it. **[Start; Can't Back Down, Bleach Original Soundtrack 4]** "What the hell, Gemini?!" Artemis yelled, activating his Shikai as one of the creatures turn and fires a cero at him "Damnit!" he yells as he blocks the cero. "Bring to Darkness, December!" I yell, activating my Shikai for my Zanpaku-to as a dark aura becomes visible around me and my katana is split into two enormous battle axes called axe-calibers. "This can't end well" Rukia says watching the battle then activates her Shikai as one of creatures come towards her and Ichigo "Dance, Sode no Shirayuki." Then suddenly the creature I am fighting charges a bluish-green cero and aims it at me. "Shit" I say under my breath, slicing the air with one of the two weapons, causing a dark shockwave of energy launch into the cero causing it to explode in the creatures face. Ichigo and I suddenly hold our heads in pain and think to ourselves _Why is my head hurting so badly? _As the creature suddenly charges at Ichigo but he dodges in time causing the creature hit the ground at a high speed leaving a crater where it hit, but the creature was gone. "How!?" Artemis asked loudly then senses a dark presence behind him so he turns and blocks one of the creature's fists from hitting him. "God damnit! I don't care what these things are anymore, I don't want them near my house." Ichigo exclaimed getting into a familiar stance "Getsuga Tensho!" he yelled slicing his sword through the air, launching a shockwave of energy through the air (similar to mine but made of light) conveniently killing two of the creatures at once as I take down one of the other creatures that was about to try and launch another cero at me. "I got this one!" Rukia exclaimed, slicing it which managed to instantly freeze the creature in a block of ice then shatter into a million pieces. **[End; Can't Back Down] **"That seemed rather weird. Why would there be Arrancars in Hell?" I asked, leaving my Shikai state along with Artemis and Rukia. "Whatever those things are we sure need to report it to Head Captain Scorpio in case they decide to show up again" I said, sheathing December. "That seems like a really good plan, let's get on that" Ichigo said, turning around and summoning the Senkaimon. As the Senkaimon began opening Ichigo turned back to us and sighed "Gemini, were you having a really bad headache as well when those creatures were here?" he asked, putting Zangetsu back on his back. "Yeah, and I didn't know what was happening. I didn't even see that last attack coming until I sensed that cero charging" I explain, putting my hand to my face lightly. "Everything alright, Gem?" Rukia asked, standing right next to me. "Yeah, I'll be fine." "Ok…" Rukia said in nearly a whisper as the four of us walked through the Senkaimon.

**[Sereitei Gate]**

As the Senkaimon opens within the Sereitei, the guards prepare for battle in case they are intruders but stand down as they see it is only Rukia, Ichigo, Artemis, and I coming through the gate. "Welcome back" one of the guards says as we walk out of the gate and continue to the Head Captain's quarters. As we approach the entrance we see Renji run up to us "How did it go?" he asked looking at me like I was some kind of reject. "And why in hell is THAT here?" he asked, referring to me. "Well we encountered the source of the readings, but they were Arrancar-like creatures from Hell. And HE is here because he helped us fight the creatures and may serve helpful with this problem" Ichigo explained to his rival in an irritated tone. "Oh, well go right ahead then, Ichigo" Renji said as we continued to walk but Renji stopped me before I got past him "You caused all these problems, Gemini…" he said in a harsh whisper then let me follow Rukia, Artemis, and Ichigo into the Head Captain's office. "Gemini, Artemis, Rukia, Ichigo. What news do you bring me this time?" Scorpio asked, facing the wall in his seat. "The mission you sent us on to scout out the unexpected creatures that don't seem to own a spiritual pressure, we fought four of these Arrancar-like creatures. They had emerged from the Hell Gate that appeared above Karakura Town" Artemis explained with a serious tone to his voice. "What else did you find out?" Scorpio asked, now turning around to face the four of us. "Well apparently the creatures have some special ability that causes Gemini and I to have major pain, considering we both are human after all" Ichigo explained to the Head Captain. As Scorpio heard this he turned to Artemis and I and prepared to ask a question "Can I trust you two to help Ichigo and Rukia here find out the causes of these creatures appearing?" Artemis and I both say in unison "Yes, brother." And as we said this he dismissed the four of us to continue our mission in Hell. As we get outside of the Head Captains quarters Rukia calls out "Renji, you can come out now" as Artemis, Ichigo, and I chuckle as he comes out of his hiding place on the opposite side of the building. "Every time…but anyways, why has he only told you four and Squad 6 Captain and Lieutenant?" he asked while giving me a death glare. Rukia smacks the glare off of Renji's while explaining to him "Because he doesn't want to cause a full commotion around the Sereitei at the moment so he is only telling us six." "Fine then. But I am coming with you all this time" Renji said, rubbing his cheek where Rukia had just slapped him. "At least it wasn't me this time…" I said, getting punched in the side by Renji as I laugh "Worth it." "Well we better get going now" Artemis said, walking towards the Senkaimon with Ichigo following. "Yeah We need to get to that gate where ever it will appear next" Rukia said, running after the two as Renji and I exchange death glares for a moment then catch up as well.

**[Somewhere in Karakura Town]**

"Well this whole mission was a COMPLETE waste of time!" exclaimed Rangiku to Hitsugaya. "Rangiku, for the last time would you quit your complaining" he said with a really annoyed tone. "But we have been here for-evvvvvvvvvverrrrrrrrrr" she said, acting like she was going to cry. "Rangiku! Stop your complaining!" Toshiro yelled. You could almost see the vein popping out of his forehead as he finally gave up on staying calm. "Ok…" she said, sitting next to him quietly. They both then saw a Senkaimon open across the city, jumping up and getting ready to flashstep across the city. "Who would be coming through the Senkaimon now?" Rangiku asked, nearly knocking Toshiro over as she got up. "How in hell would I know?!" he asked, sweat dropping.

**[Opposite side of Karakura Town]**

"So where is this Hell Gate supposed to appear next?' I asked, clearly making myself look like a dumbass. "We don't know, Gem. We just gotta get lucky and be there when it does reappear again." Artemis said, unsheathing his Zanpaku-to to be on the offense in case a surprise attack were to happen. "Ok…" I said, as we started looking around to see where it may appear then I start thinking to myself _Why do I sense Rangiku and Toshiro is nearby…_ then suddenly there is a sudden explosion that knocks me out of my thought, "What the HELL, Renji?!" I yell, finding out he had used a kidou on me. "No spacing out, Gemini." He said, ready to fight if I started it. "Well it is just I sense Toshiro and Rangiku is nearby…" I said. "Well just so happen they are on duty right now. So you do sense them across the town there" Renji had said then realizes what that may mean "That means they will find out about our mission…" Renji said looking directly at Toshiro wondering what they would do if they found out. "Maybe they will come over-"I start to say as I sense Toshiro had just flashstepped next to me "-here" I finish. "What are you five doing here in the human world?" Toshiro asked as Rangiku appeared beside him. "Well I am normally stationed here in in Karakura Town so that just points out my reasoning. As for them, I don't know why they are here" I lied, clearly not struggling at keeping the mission a secret. "We are here because Head Captain Scorpio gave us a mission that requires us to go through Hell's Gate" Rukia explained grinning at me as I facepalm myself. _So much for keeping that a secret, Rukia! _I think to myself as I peel my hand from my face that now has a red imprint of my hand on my forehead. "Hey, maybe you should quit hitting yourself before you permanently damage something that may prove to be useful" Artemis said as I punch him in the ribs, causing him to heal over for a moment in pain. "Maybe you should quit being a smart ass before you have a rib permanently broken" I say, trying hard to keep a straight face while Ichigo and Rukia stifle their laughter, leaving Renji to only glare at me for punching a captain. "Why would he be having you five do that kind of mission?" Rangiku asked, clearly lost. "How about we explain that later? Right now we need to keep an eye out for Hell's Gate because we don't know where it may appear next and we need to get there as soon as possible" I say as Toshiro and Rangiku nod.


End file.
